


Us

by Shaloved30



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: I made up my own for the mini fic prompt postPippy and TMI + “Things you said when it was just us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> 183 Words/ Notes: I started this fic before 2x15 when we actually did see them at Pip’s new place, so it got paused out of canon excitement and originally was planned to be longer but here we are.

Sometimes Pippy thought about putting her ring back on. It would come to her in passing during lunch when she and Tara would talk or laugh at Mitchie’s foolishness behind his back, and a moment of deja vu would sneak in and it caused her pause.

Pippy loved that ring. Almost as much as she still loved Tara. She missed the weight of it on her finger. Not as much as she’d missed the weight of Tara on her lap as she was right now. They’d ended up at her new place. It wasn’t as big as Rosie’s or the condo they once shared, but it was hers. Close to her favorite taco spot, a bus ride from the studio she rented time- it was almost perfect. _They_ were almost, but never quite-perfect. It felt like old and new times. Finally, right where they were supposed to be.

Locking eyes with her, Pippy clears her throat while running her hands up Tara’s back. Reveling in the shiver of pleasure that went through Tara at her touch.

“T, do you still have your ring?”


End file.
